


Yuuri!!! On Ice Magic AU ~ Happy Endings

by GoldenUriel



Series: Yuuri!!! on Ice: Magic AU [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: Sara comments on how things are starting to return to normal.





	1. February 14, 4029 | 10:18pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara comments on how things are starting to return to normal.

To think that nearly a month ago, we were in the throws of war. Now the evil is dead. Christophe is back on the throne where he belongs. King JJ and Queen Isabella are getting to know the real versions of each other while ruling her kingdom together.

Emil and my brother have not been seen for a while. Neither have Prince Viktor and his Yuuri. Oh, speaking of Yuri! The Cat Prince has returned to his Kingdom with Otabek and Roz in tow.

He’s calmed down quite a bit and has better control of his magic. He’s kind of now a woodland prince as well in Norway. This is the picture I got of him as we picked the family up from the docks.

Prince Yuri had his growth spurt as well. He was at eye level now. Otabek hadn’t changed a bit. Roz could now speak Norwegian. The royals hugged me tight. Apparently, news reporters used drones to send live feeds to the world.

So everyone was ok. King Yakov was healthy, so there was no fight over who would come next for now. As for me…I threw up in the middle of one of my speeches telling the truth about JJ and his wife.

After getting looked over by my Healer Husband…I’m four and a half months pregnant. Being with child wasn’t what surprised me the most because the two of us had unprotected sex all the time. I was more upset that I had gone to war with a child in my stomach. Luckily, they were fine, no injuries detected from the doctor’s scans.

I was just now starting to show I guess because my body could now afford to relax and take care of another human. Georgi and I have been working on making our wedding a success. It’s planned for after I have the baby and lose the baby fat.

It’s my wedding. I’m allowed to be a bit vain. My dress would be custom made, so it would fit me no matter what. Still, I just wanted to be my regular size for the photos.


	2. March 16, 4029 | 9:49pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant with Georgi's child, Sara finds some piece for herself. Seung finds her and asks about the kiss she gave him when she thought he was dead.

Georgi is doting on me so much, it’s almost not annoying. Don’t get me wrong. My love is super adorable and kind and extremely thoughtful…but he won’t let me lift even a finger. He’s so worried about something happening to the baby that he’s employed 10 extra hands just for me.

Not for us to share or anything, just to make sure I don’t get up. They bathe me, feed me, dress me, read to me, anything that I want they will do without a second thought. The idea is sweet, but I like breathing my own air!

So I decided to visit the ruins again after running away. All I want is a bit of piece and quiet. For some reason, I wanted to be near a fountain. There was only one that wasn’t torn to pieces. It was simply disconnected. A quick fix, and it started to work again. It felt great.

Seung found me.

“How did you even?” I groaned when I heard a human rustle in the woods.

He smiled, “You always go to fountains when you feel down. When you’re sick, you go to the freezer. When you’re happy, you go to the highest point you can find, usually at night.”

I furrowed my brow. “Do I really do that?”

“It’s a subconcious thing, so I doubt it’s ever crossed your mind. However, you have been doing things like this since your life in the other castle. According to your mother, when you’re mad, you run away.”

That made me chuckle.

“No wonder you were so good when it came to Yuri. Y’know, I thought he would have to take over the throne after you used our energy.”

“I’m so glad you’re alive…again.” I giggled and rested my head on his side.

He held my hand, and I smiled up at him. My best friend. When I looked at his face, it was unexpectedly grim. I was gonna poke his nose when he spoke.

“Uh…Sara, when I was comatose, did you…say anything or do anything to me since you thought I was dead? Something you wouldn’t do if I or anyone would find out about it?”

I moved my hand from his and nodded, “Y-yeah. I might have kissed you a bit…on the lips, but I. It was only because.”

“No need to explain. I’m just really glad because that means I can do this.”

When I turned to look at him, to ask what he meant, he kissed me. I pulled away and stood. That felt really…really good. I looked off back in the direction of the castle.

“We should get back. Georgi will worry if I’m not back before him.”

He stood as well, “Right. Hold my arm.”

I did and he used his magic to basically fly is home. Georgi was there in a panic. He kissed me and quickly got me back into bed after thanking Seung for bringing me back safely. I let him because . I would have to tell him…but I couldn’t right now.


	3. March 20, 4029 | 11:50am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love letter from Mari Katsuki

With Yuuri now living in the castle, a lot of things were rearranged. They would not have me or Michele working there anymore. Instead, we got our own wing of the castle, especially since I was pregnant now. Of course there would be no way they’d let royalty serve them.

That just meant more jobs for Veronica’s kin. Nearly all servants had feline features. Others were organics who regret ever trying to go against us.

Also, because of my newest gift from mother nature, I was having particular tastes for food. We invited Phichit to see if he could help, and he was close. He was really close. It just wasn’t the taste I craved. My parents were always welcome to the castle, and were currently visiting.

After my parents and Phichit talked to each other, I was finally being satisfied. I guess there really is no place like home. Phichit also had given me a letter that he said was from Mari and to give it to Milla.

That was before I told him that I was no longer working for the Princess, and he apologized. I still gave it to my redheaded friend, and she snatched it away. I made her read it out to me since it was only fair.

It was a love letter. It said that Mari didn’t usually go after younger girls, but Milla was something special. The Katsuki sister promised she would be thoughtful and careful as a lover if the Princess gave her a chance.

When she asked my guidance, I told her to try it after talking to Yuuri and her brothers. If she was sure her feelings were the same as Mari’s, then I would support her all the way.

Everyone was on board, but wanted Milla to wait until she was 18. Her room was empty the next day. A letter was left saying she was following in Viktor’s footsteps and staying in Japan until she turned 18. Yakov was going to get guards to drag her back, but I talked some sense into the king.

Instead, I talked to Milla and told her to write something or say something to her father everyday. Communication with him would be better for everyone.


	4. April 8, 4029 | 5:14pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Georgi have a fight which leaves the Prince heartbroken and our heroine confused.

I don’t think I’m being testy, but apparently I’m being testy. This morning was a doctor’s appointment and then a lunch to decide on locations for the wedding. There were many good places between our two lands that would be gorgeous for the big day, but Georgi and I couldn’t decide period. No, not the word period, the actual period you idiot tech! Whatever.

Anyways, because of my heightened emotion, Georgi and I had a fight. It just started about scenery and then I said, “Seung would agree with me.”

“Then why don’t you marry Seung?”

“Why not? We already kissed twice!”

The way Georgi’s face fell was heart breaking. I quickly covered my mouth and tried to clear things up.

I reached out to him, “I–it’s not like that. It wasn’t. I just. It was just. I…I thought you two were dead, so I–I was going to tell you!”

His eyes. They were so sad! Georgi started to cry.

“Fine. Fine! If you like him so much, then the wedding is off!” His voice cracked, and he stormed off.

Our previous fight wasn’t 100% my fault. The lies I told weren’t my fault, but this. This fight and everything that lead up to it was completely my fault. There was no way around this.

I thought my heart only beat for Georgi, but that last kiss I shared with Seung was telling me different. I wondered how it was affecting him. Seung had been Georgi’s most trusted knight, his right hand man! I am…was…I was his fiance. The two people he trusted the most betrayed him.

I’m so angry! I should’ve just told him in the first place. Why did I have to be mad? Why didn’t I tell him earlier? I’m so stupid!

Part of me is fuming at Seung, and then the other part is trying to make me forgive him. I didn’t even say he could kiss me. I just…I just want him and I to talk about this.

There was a spark. He was beautiful and kind. He was cold and mean to others, but that was only because they didn’t understand his quiet nature and resting bitch face. I was his best friend, but I think I wanted to be more now. What about Georgi? I don’t know.

I did want to wed him. He was the only one, no he was the first person I had a mutual romantic love with. That was a big deal for me since all my other firsts were taken from me. There were two things that needed to be done.

I had to talk to Seung, so we could work out whatever this was. Then I had to to talk to Georgi. All this time, I thought I was monogamous. This feeling for someone else made me think differently.


	5. April 19, 4029 | 5:02pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The female Crispino talks to both Seung and Georgi about how she feels. Seung is upset when she chooses Georgi, but he says something that surprises her.

“Seung, can I talk to you, please?” I had interrupted his sword practice.

“Kinda busy!” He said, doing a counter.

“Then get unbusy.” My friend didn’t answer this time, and it bothered me for once. “Seung-gil!”

“Gimme two minutes!”

I sat watching the two fight. There were many scars on his body, his muscly body covered with glistening sweat. There were gold studs like the one in his nose down the middle of his back. He was very good at handling his two-handed longsword.

His voice broke my thoughts, “Sara?”

I stood and told him to follow me. We went to our spot on the high wall.

“So…I. I don’t know how to say this.” There was no way I could see his eyes. “I like you. When you kissed me last time, I felt something. It was sudden and unexpected.”

His hand felt mine, and I could feel his pulse. With a glance, I saw his eyes glittering.

“And I’d love to explore this with you, it just that I can’t. My heart, my soul, they belong to–no–they are Georgi. There’s no way I could betray him my giving them to someone else.” I put his hand back on his lap.

I grabbed his face and put my forehead on his, “You, Seung, are my dearest friend–”

“I’m not.” Seung grabbed my hands. “I am not your dearest friend. I’m not even your friend anymore. Don’t talk to me. Don’t call me unless it’s to serve you and your future husband.” He put my hands down and stood. He wouldn’t even look at me. “I will be your knight. I will be your servant, but never again shall I be your friend.”

I balled my hands into fists as cold smoke lifted from them, “He called off the wedding.”

His fists were flaming, “It’s you. He’s not going to call it off forever.” With that, he went away.

You know what I don’t understand? I thought life was supposed to be easier after wars. Instead, my pain is more emotional and less physical. I prefer it being physical. At least my magic could fix that.

When meeting with Georgi, he was drunk, so I didn’t know how effective this would be. Still, I had to clear the air.

“What do you want?” He smelled like alcohol.

“I’m not here for much. I just wanted to tell you that I have rejected Seung’s feelings for me as well as mine for him. He won’t even talk to me now. He said he wasn’t my friend anymore. You should know that I’d give up almost everything dear to me if it meant I could be your wife, if it meant you could love me again, because I love you more than I ever thought I could love a human.”

That was more than I had expected to say, but it had been said.

He looked at me with weak eyes, “Then why did you kiss him?”

I sat next to him, “The first time, it was just a peck because I thought he was dead. I can’t explain why I decided to say goodbye with a kiss, but I did. Then I held you for what I thought would be the last time. The second time was when I escaped from the castle.”

The bar tender gave me a virgin drink, “Thanks. He said that he had felt that peck and so he kissed me again. I felt sparks, but I talked to him and told him that you were the only one that lit my fire.”

“Don’t lie to yourself like that. You like us both, right?”

I answered the truth, holding my glass tightly and nodding. “Yeah, but if I can only pick one, I’d choose you forever!”

“You don’t have to. If you love him, I’m not gonna stop you.”

“W-what?”

There was no reply as my Russian lover had passed out. I sighed and called someone to help carry him back to his room to sleep it off.

What did he mean by that? I wonder. My guess is that he’d be ok with me being in a polygamous relationship with them, but…did I want that? There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to be with the both of them. It was not uncommon do be in such an arrangement nowadays. Still, the idea was strange for me to consider doing myself.

My heart is getting really happy at this thought. To have the both of them love me because I love them. What about marriage. If Seung could forgive me or at least consider the idea, then I could wed both of them. That would complicate the heir argument even more, wouldn’t it?


	6. May 25, 4029 | 3:47pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is honest with her feelings and takes Georgi's suggestion. They set up a conversation with Seung that ends well.

The wedding is back on! That’s good news, but Seung still won’t talk to me. When I tried to have a conversation with him, he didn’t say a word. He simply asked for someone else to take over. There was a time when I asked for his feedback on a song choice for our wedding, and he didn’t even look at me. As a knight, he was perfect, but he was more than that! He was the second man that I loved.

Girls were beautiful and amazing and there were a bunch I’d screw if I had ever gotten the chance, but Seung was a boy. I wonder if he had gotten his surgery yet. I never asked if he wanted it. Maybe once this is over, I can ask him.

Today, I got fed up. The wedding was in two months and to be held at True Rome. My whole Village was invited. To make sure that this would be the wedding I wanted, I ordered my servants to get Seung into our bedroom at a certain time.

I had no idea how long this would take, but it would be worth it if it meant he would forgive me. Georgi would be in the bedroom as well. He was being honest when he said he didn’t mind me also loving Seung.

“I don’t want to be in a romantic relationship with him, but your heart is too big for one person. You’re serious about this. I don’t mind sharing if you want to be shared.”

Seung entered the room and turned on the lights. He scowled when he saw me and Georgi. It looked as if he would speak, but he didn’t. I was gonna talk to him first, but I was pissed. I was sad. I wanted my best friend back.

My body crossed the floor and I was kissing him before anyone could react. My chest was throbbing as we made contact. He had to know how I felt. His whine as we parted was so cute. Seung’s eyes darted to Georgi and back to me.

“I love you. It was wrong of me to deny my feelings. I’ve talked to Georgi, and he says that he would be ok with us being together, all three of us. He proposed it and everything. I want you, Seung.” I held him tight and looked in his eyes.

This was the first time I had ever seen him cry in a long time. He hadn’t done this since we were children. He nodded.

“Ok?”

“Ok.” He replied and grabbed my face to kiss it again. “Ok.”

Georgi tapped my on the shoulder and handed me a ring matching his. I showed it to Seung “Will you marry us?”

He teared up more but still gave me his hand. I slipped the ring onto it. We held hands and resumed kissing. Georgi put his hands around my waist. It was announced to the kingdom, and we got mostly positive feedback. There were a few telling me to choose. I told them that I had, and that they chose me too.


	7. June 9, 4029

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is lost. Conversation between Sara and one of her future husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BEFORE YOU READ** Hello, yes, this chapter is the miscarriage. If this is a sensitive topic for you, please do not think you are required to read this chapter.

#### 12:39pm

I can’t stop crying today. Why? Why won’t these tears stop? Why does no one see me in this pain?

I feel so alone. The tears on my phone make it difficult to type. My stomach hurts. This doesn’t feel normal!

 

Th-there’s blood on my bed. I thought hymens couldn’t grow back. Even if it did, what about the baby?

Someone’s knocking. It’s Georgi. I tell him to enter, and is instantly thrown into a panic along with me.

#### 8:25pm

No more baby. I miscarried.

It makes sense. My body was under so much stress during their first few months. There was no way it could’ve been good for baby. Everyone tells me it’s not the end.

I know it’s not, but it still hurts. Georgi’s crushed, but I feel Seung is a bit detached because it wasn’t his child. He’s still there for us. He says that our loss is his, but it’s not a loss for anyone but me.

I’m the one who carried it only to kill it. Maybe I could, with my magic, I know it’s the one rule we have, but this is different. They’re sure to forgive me if I’m the princess. Baby didn’t have a personality anyways, maybe

No.

Seung?

That’s not a good idea.

I thought you were sleeping.

I was. Don’t do it, Sara. You’ll always be stuck thinking what could’ve been either way. We can try again. I mean, you’ve got a fantastic sperm bank in love with you.

But what if–I just–I want my baby!

It’s gonna be ok. I promise. You’ll have a baby of your own. I’m sure of it. Here, give me your phone, and let’s go to bed.


	8. July 2, 4029 | 1:42pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara deals with the loss. As the wedding approaches, the partners remember an old friend.

I’ve been doing better since I lost the baby. My boys have been doing great. I feel bad for Seung since he’s taking a lot of his on himself because I didn’t want to push the wedding back. I was hoping that when I was losing my baby weight that I’d have a baby to show for it, but hey, things happen.

Exercising has made this a lot easier to deal with. We held the funeral. Iris said that she’ll try to find baby’s dust in her world and make them into a cherub. Part of me felt it was impossible, but I wasn’t gonna stop her from trying.

It’s been so busy lately. Mostly it’s finalizing things for our 3-way wedding. Seung said that he’d also be married to Georgi so that we’re all being shared. I had never said it out loud or even thought about it that much, but being the only one shared did bring up some worries about how to strike a balance.

The wedding is in a week, but we have two days to just relax. It’s been great to have a 3rd person help with everything. We told Georgi yesterday about Seung being trans, and he said that he already knew. I had to learn how to be more open with my partners, especially in a relationship like this.

Communication and permission. That’s what this relationship would be based on more than regular couples and stuff. I loved seeing how far True Rome had gone in such a short time. We were here for the wedding. I hugged King JJ without feeling scared. However, I did flinch a bit when Queen Isabella touched my hair.

She apologized, and we hugged. The castle was fixed and I was determined to rewrite all the bad memories of this place. Before I could completely move on, I went to the grave of one person who believed in JJ’s goodness. The one person who probably knew his goodness but was forced to forget it.

“Thank you for trying to give me the truth. You were so good to us. I know some part of me hated you, and I’m sorry for that. You were only being honest. Thank you, Kyoken.” I set the flower by her grave.

“Thank you for not picking on me because I was quiet.” Seung put his flower down.

Even Georgi had something to say, “Thank you for protecting my future spouses. This wedding wouldn’t be happening without you.”

After he put the flower down, I held both of their hands as we went back to the carriage. Glancing out the window as we departed, I thought I heard her reply “You’re welcome.” Even looking out at her gravestone. I thought…I thought I saw her spirit sitting gracefully on top with a cherub.

But there’s not way. When Seung looked at me, I thought maybe, but none of us have that power.


	9. July 10, 4029 | 2:55pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-wedding jitters. Sara's father and Milla help her gain her confidence.

I’m starting to get cold feet. I want to get married to the two people I love most in the world, but I still–oh my gosh. I’m nervous. I’m happy. I’m super excited. The dress is beautiful.

Viktor is Georgi’s best man. Michele is Seung’s best man. Milla is my maid of honor. Yura threatened me to be the flower person while his tiger is the ring bearer. Oh, yeah.

My dad is gonna give me away. I remember moments sitting in the True Rome castle daydreaming about my wedding day. I used to think my father would never do be able to do that because he was dead.

Milla entered my dressing room.

“Are you ready?”

I looked up at her and she rushed to my side seeing the worry they held.

“What is it? You worried?”

“I just love them both so much! What if I can’t care for them evenly? What if they end up getting jealous or if I end up not loving one the same? What if–”

She smoothed my head, “Then you’ll talk it through with them. You were always there for me when I needed it even when I hated it. Now, I am here to tell you that your beautiful bisexual ass has two men waiting out there for you to marry them. You love them and they love you so very much. You all wanna get married to each other!”

My dad had come in with her, “Is any of what she said a lie?”

I shook my head, “No. It’s all true.”

“Then go out there and say some vows and go on your honeymoon!” He said.

Milla said, “Go out there and do it!”

“Right. Just give me a few moments to collect myself. I’ll be out there. Promise.”

She pat my back and kissed my cheek, “Ok, sweetheart.”

“I’ll be right outside when you’re ready, Sara.” My father and her left.

There would be three cameras recording the wedding. It was live on almost every channel imaginable since some were recording from phones unofficially.

Deep breath.

I’m putting my phone down now.


	10. July 12, 40 | 8:44am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymooning in their own little paradise. Sexy times ensue.

Married and off to the honeymoon! We decided to go to Paris as it has kept it’s name as the city of romance for so long. There must be a reason. However, we’re also gonna go to a place Iris suggested called St. Croix. It’s a small island that she’s in love with.

She hasn’t been able to retrieve my baby’s dust, but it’s ok. As long as they are happy, I’m happy for them. I just sometimes wish I could be happy with them.

Anyways, we decided to take a carriage rather than teleport to enjoy the travel, the scenery. Also, it’s how my wedding as an Ero would have gone. We weren’t very high tech, but we were happy.

“I’ve got a surprise for you when we get to the hotel.” Seung said.

“It’s your wedding day. I don’t think you needed to buy anything.”

“It’s special.” He nuzzled next to me, being uncharacteristically cuddly.

Georgi added, “I’m excited for it.”

I bit my lip, “And I’m excited now…” I felt them up a bit, hoping they got my message.

They did and both rolled close the windows.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We had fallen asleep in the carriage, so all of us had energy when heading to our room. Our luggage was unpacked for us before we got there. After a quick check that everything was there, Georgi put his arms over us.

“Are my loves ready for a round two?”

“Yes!” Seung said. “I get the bathroom.” He grabbed a bag and rushed into the bathroom.

Georgi and I looked at eachother and shrugged. Then we decided leather was good for tonight’s theme. I handed Seung his things when he cracked open the door. Me and my husband sat on the bed and waited for our other husband to peek his head out.

“You guys ready?“ Seung said clearly excited.

Both of us were, and he stepped out in leather, his hands behind him and…

“How do I look?”

Georgi started to cry and we got up to guy him. Seung had gotten a cybernetic penis made for himself since he wasn’t planning on getting the lower surgery.

I told him, “You know you didn’t have to do this, right? We love you No matter what.”

He nodded, “I know, but I wanted to do something unique for you guys because you were so accepting.”

“We always will be.” Georgi kissed him, and I went for the present.

Seung’s reaction made my heart skip. “Let’s test this thing out, shall we?”

We got onto the bed and I was in the middle most of the night. Other times it was one of my husbands. Hehe, I think Georgi enjoyed the gift more than I did.

They’re sleeping now. Hopefully the smell of fresh fruit and French toast will wake them up. It’s what I ordered for our first day here.

It’s so cute the way my childhood friend held Georgi. When we slept, I was between them since my Prince loved being little spoon. The first time we slept together, they had a bit of trouble figuring out where to put their hands since both wanted to hold me.

In the end, Georgi held my hips and Seung was a bit above my belly button. One head on my shoulder and the other using my boobies as pillows. It was the best any of us slept in weeks.

Oh, there’s a knock on the door. It’s the food. Better put a shirt or robe on.


	11. August 2, 4029 | 12:15pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is happy with her friends and family and her new and permanent life. Things are normal for once. She's happy. There is so much light in her life, and it seems like things will stay that way for a long time.

Returning to the Snow Kingdom after our honey moon was something special. It really felt like home, you know? It was filled with people I trusted and it was where I’d raise a family if my body could. I know it could, but I was kind of scared to get pregnant again.

With my boys by my side, I was sure that we’d have a child soon enough. Hehe. I’d be surprise if we didn’t have a honeymoon kid. We did it a lot, and by a lot I mean a lot. They were the loves of my lives, and we had lots of toys and tons of time.

Viktor had taken to the shorter hairstyle and was keeping it that way for now. We hugged each other tightly as they were there to greet each other when we got back. Makkachin nuzzled my cheek and snuffed at my purse. There was a bag of strawberries.

I shook my head at her, “Not for you, Makka.”

She pouted, and I sighed. My hand went in the bag and pulled one out. “Ok, but only this one. The rest is for Phichit. I promised him that I’d get these for him.”

I stood in our largest wedding gift, a mansion adjacent to the castle. Our 15 roomed house that would soon become a home. It was from Yakov.

Right now Seung is training. I can hear his grunts from outside my window as well as a burst of flames every now and then. Georgi is getting new clients and learning how to work with Enilef injuries. My powers would only be used for serious illnesses.

As for me, I am just typing things up and being royalty as Rozalya rests in my lap. I’m sitting on the bed, which is very large. Oh! I took a pregnancy test and…we’re having a honeymoon baby! I’ll take extra care with these. Yeah, twins! I’ll take the pampering. No running off.

It honestly surprises me how quiet it’s become around…

Yuri’s here now with Lupita…and Roz just turned her into gold, on purpose. She’s laughing and running away.

I’d better go do something. So much for quiet and normal.

Still.

I don’t think I’d have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and being a part of this with me. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing this. **THE END FOR NOW**


End file.
